Forever And Always
by babee-munky
Summary: Aiight, this is a little preview for psychoelf. I want to finish this before I post anymore. But if you do read it, let me know what you think?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Nevaeh looked around the flet that was her home. It didn't look like much, but it was a roof over her head, and shelter from cool breezes. Nevaeh was only nineteen hundred years old, and her family couldn't afford to take care of themselves, let alone give her a place to stay and food to eat. So she had gotten a job as a maid for a very wealthy, rather snobbish Swyrel in the outskirts of Lothlorien in order to give her parents some money.

It wasn't a bad deal or anything. She worked for Arenwen, and he gave her a place to live, and sent money to her family. Of course, she missed her mother and father from time to time, but this was only a temporary solution. In about twenty or thirty years she would have saved enough money to help her parents out a little bit more. Then she could leave this place.

Her duties weren't too numerous. She did the wash, and prepared the meals. She cleaned up around the flet. Then at the end of the day she was free to go to her own little home and do whatever she pleased.

Nevaeh glanced outside and saw that the sun was getting close to down. It was time to prepare supper, and make sure that all was neat and tidy. She walked back into Arenwen's flet. It couldn't really be called a flet, considering that it was more like a small palace, and it wasn't in a tree. She wasn't exactly sure how Arenwen could even be an elf. He didn't like being up in a tree! Nonetheless, he insisted on calling his home a flet, and she wasn't going to argue with him over it.

After passing through the main hall, she turned off into the master bedroom to tidy up and collect the sheets on the way to the kitchen. She noticed that the fruit bowl on the bedside table needed replenishing. But what in the name of Valar was the fruit knife still doing in there? She simply rolled her eyes and tucked the knife into her pocket to take with her when she left.

She was just taking the sheets off the bed when she felt another presence in the room with her. She turned around quickly to see Andolin standing in the doorway. Her heart gave a little flutter and skipped a beat before she regained her composure.

Andolin was a close friend of Arenwen's, and was often at the main flet. He was an incredibly handsome elf with eyes the same shade of blue as the ocean. His hair was a rich honey blond a little darker than that of most elves.

"What are you still doing here cleaning? Sundown was hours ago," said Andolin.

"You lie. I came in just as the sun was descending, and that was only around half an hour ago," she said and lifted an eyebrow.

"All right, so I exaggerated a little. But nevertheless, you should be done for the night by now."

"Yes, but the wash still needs to be done, and supper to be made. I have spare sheets that I can put on the bed while these ones dry, and supper shouldn't take too long. I hope that Arenwen won't be angry if it's a little bit later than usual."

"I doubt he'll even notice. He's well into his cups tonight. More than likely, he won't even notice that he hasn't eaten the meal today. You ought to be getting back to your flet. The forest is dangerous when you are walking alone at night," replied Andolin, concern marring his brow.

"Thank you for your concern, but I am not afraid of anything. And whether Arenwen notices the meal or not, I won't neglect my duties."

"All right, suit yourself," he said with a shrug and left the room.

Nevaeh had almost recovered from the last exchange when she felt a presence in the room again. She turned to reassure Andolin that she was indeed fine to be finishing her chores and walking home alone. She stopped short when she saw that it wasn't Andolin, but a very obviously drunk Arenwen.

"How nice of you to ready the bed, my dear," he was intoxicated enough to slur his words when he spoke.

"I'm simply doing my job. I always change your sheets on the seventh day. You know this."

"I didn't know you were a loose elf," he continued, ignoring everything that she had said. "Oh well. I'll still have you."

"Oh no you won't. Please let me leave," she said as he cornered her between himself, the wall, and the bed.

"Now why would I let you do that? I don't feel like playing your game and chasing you."

"There is no need to chase me because I'm leaving," Nevaeh stated, angrily pushing a lock of hair back out of her face.

"Not tonight you're not. You have teased me for months and months, and I am sick of it. Tonight, I get my way with you, and every night hereafter if I so desire. I own you."

He crushed his mouth down on hers and greedily forced her mouth open to taste the sweetness he was sure he would find within. Nevaeh bit down hard, and shoved him back off of her. Arenwen wiped a trickle of blood away from the corner of his mouth and said, "that was not very clever, my dear."

He came back and squished her back against the wall, all the while running his disgusting hands up and down her slender body. He shifted so that she was forced onto the bed and he was on top of her, working her dress off. Nevaeh forced an arm between her and the loathsome elf, and pushed with all of her might. It gave her a small opening in which to make her move. Smoothly, she whipped the fruit knife out of her pocket, and plunged it into his chest.

Andolin stood up straight, and staggered back a few steps with his hand on the hilt of the knife. He pulled it out of his chest, and collapsed onto the floor.

Nevaeh stared slack-mouthed at the figure on the floor. He was bleeding from the wound in his chest, and a puddle was forming on the floor. He still held the knife in his hand. Nevaeh shuddered in both distaste and fear as she stood there.

She had killed him. All she could think was that she had just murdered a very powerful elf, and surely there would be consequences. Nobody would believe her if she told them the truth. Why would they? She hardly believed it herself.

Nevaeh turned and fled from the room. She ran as fast as her slender legs would carry her down the hallway into the ballroom. What was she doing? Pushing a lock of chocolate hair of out her face, she blew out a breath and looked around the room. There was nobody there; nobody to help her, nobody to blame her. Turning, she ran back through the flet until she reached the main doors. Her best plan of action was to slip out unnoticed and run for the hills.

As quietly as possible, she slipped out the door and began to run as quickly and quietly as she could. She had no idea where she was going, and barely noticed when she passed Andolin in her haste. He was much faster than she was, however, and caught up to her quickly. Placing himself in front of her, Andolin braced himself for the attack. Surely enough, Nevaeh tried to pummel her way past him, but Andolin merely grabbed her by the arms and held her in place.

"What's going on? You look terrified."

"I can't tell you, Andolin. I have to go now. Please let me go." How many times was she going to have to beg to be released tonight?

"Why? What's got you so frightened that you're running blindly in the middle of the night?"

"You don't understand. And you wouldn't believe me. Nobody would."

"Try me."

"It's Arenwen. He came into the bedroom right after you left. He tried to . . . he tried to rape me." The words came out on a sob, and she struggled to maintain her composure.

"That bastard. I'll kill him. What happened after that?"

She hesitated for a moment before whispering, "I did."

Andolin was taken aback by this, and lifted a brow as he questioned her. "What do you mean 'I did'?"

"I killed him." Nevaeh said with a sniffle. "He came after me, so I stabbed him with the fruit knife. Now I have to leave. It was an accident, I swear. I didn't mean to do it. It- It just happened."


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Five years later… 

Nevaeh looked up from the garment that she was mending when Andolin came up to the flet. He had taken her to the edge of Mirkwood and married her five years ago, after that awful night. He was a rich elf, and had given her parents more than enough money to take care of them for the next decade or so.

Now she couldn't have been happier. She was completely in love with her husband, and they were expecting their first child. She hoped that it would be a boy, and that he'd look just like his father. And if it were a girl, she hoped the child would look like her mother.

Andolin leaned over and kissed her brow. She smiled fondly at him and resumed mending the torn garment. This was what she had always wanted; she had a beautiful family and a beautiful home. Or at least she almost had a family now, she thought with a feeling of satisfaction. It was almost as though that night back in Lothlorien had never happened.

Mentally she scolded herself for thinking of it after she had escaped that life. There was no logical reason to think about that horrid excuse for an elf. That repulsive male that disgraced the entire Elven race! All she should think about He was all that mattered in her life.

"Daydreaming again, my dear?"

Nevaeh turned to him once again and grinned. "Maybe."

Andolin simply chuckled and covered her mouth with his. She returned the kiss and put down her mending. Regretfully, Andolin drew back to look at her.

"What is it?" asked Nevaeh, wondering what he was thinking of.

"Nothing. But we must go into the village. There is someone looking for you there. I couldn't find out what they wanted, so I didn't bring them to the flet."

"All right. Just give me a minute to get changed." What would someone in the village want with her? She was just a simple elf trying to raise a family with the perfect husband.

Fifteen minutes later, Nevaeh entered the small village with her husband's arm laid protectively around her waist. She immediately espied the elf who was looking for her. He was the only one not bartering with a vendor on the street, and obviously wasn't from anywhere nearby. He looked too self-important to be a local.

He could be called a handsome elf, but he didn't hold a candle to Andolin. He had hair the colour of burnt sienna and eyes the same shade of the midnight sky that gave him a look of power and persuasion. He was quite obviously an elf of importance. Nevaeh wondered just what he wanted with her.

"Is this the one?" He asked Andolin, barely acknowledging her presence. What the . . . Andolin only nodded and turned to her with a very serious look.

"I'm sorry to do this my dear," he whispered in her ear. "But I just can't live with myself any longer knowing that I've let a killer go free. I just had to do my civic duty."

Disbelief coursed through Nevaeh at his words. He couldn't be serious. "No! You know I didn't do it! He fell on the knife! You said that you believed me . . ." she pleaded with him. "Please don't do this to me. I thought you loved me. We have a child to think of now."

"I will not have a child with a killer. The child, male or female, will never belong to me. Not when you are its mother." Andolin's voice held to warmth, only a chill that reminded Nevaeh of ice.

Nevaeh couldn't believe it. Andolin couldn't have just said those things. He couldn't have. He was the sweetest, most gentle elf she had ever met, and he had helped her after her terrible ordeal. Now he wasn't acknowledging their unborn child! How could this happen to her? He had even brought the authorities down on her. Nevaeh could feel her world crumbling down around her feet. Denial was turning out not to be a very useful coping mechanism.

"So you brought the authorities, is that it?" He voice was somber as she asked. The only thing she could do now was accept how things really were.

"I told him how you killed Arenwen, and only Eru knows what he'll do with you. For your sake, I hope it's not too severe." A flash of temper filled Nevaeh at this statement.

"Oh, so all of a sudden you have the slightest bit of a heart now, do you?"

"I just want what is best for everyone." He turned to the guard. "You can take her away now. I am through with her."

"NO!" she started to scream, but was stopped when Andolin put a cloth over her mouth with a strange substance on it. The last thing she remembered was seeing her husband's face as she had never seen it before.

She awoke a few hours later with her wrists tied and a pounding headache. Still the world was a large blur to her. But as the minutes passed, things came a little more into focus. Finally, when she could see clearly, she realized that she was in a wagon on a bumpy road.

She looked desperately around for anything with which to cut her bonds. The only thing in the wagon was she. Carefully, she slid her wrists under her bottom and past her legs. Once her wrists were in front of her she began to chew vigorously at the rope.

When she had the rope off, she moved to the back of the wagon as quietly as possible. She couldn't believe how slowly they were moving. The driver obviously hadn't expected her to wake for a few more hours.

Quietly, she slipped out of the wagon without much difficulty. She quickly darted off into the trees and waited until she couldn't see the wagon anymore before emerging from her temporary cover.

Now what was she supposed to do? She couldn't go home. She didn't even have a home any more. She supposed she could go to her parents' flet. No. Once they found her missing, Andolin would go straight there looking for her anyway. Besides, she didn't know how to get there from here. She didn't know how the get anywhere from here, in fact. Where the hell was she anyways? None of this forest looked the slightest bit familiar to her eyes. Maybe she was in the Woodland realm. Oh whom was she kidding? She wasn't even sure that she was still in Mirkwood. For all she knew, this could be Lothlorien.

No, this was darker than Lothlorien. And it sure wasn't Fangorn. All right, so she was still in Mirkwood. That was a pretty big area. What in the name of Valar was she going to do?

She walked down the road for what seemed like hours until her legs would carry her no farther. Finally, she stopped for a minute to rest, and fatigue set in, bringing her down to her knees. Struggling not to cry in self-pity, she gave up and lay down to sleep. Who even cared about her anymore anyway?

Nevaeh was woken gently by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into the face of an elf that looked vaguely familiar. He had platinum blond hair, and big, brown, puppy-dog eyes that saw right through you. It was like he could tell exactly what you were thinking, and he pitied you for it.

"What are you doing in the middle of the Woodland realm, sleeping in the middle of the road?"

"Is that where I am?" She had been right. She was still in the Mirkwood area.

The elf looked puzzled at her reply, although who wouldn't be?

"Yes. What's your name?" He asked after a pause.

"Nevaeh. Nevaeh Rain. And you are?"

"Legolas. What, may I ask, are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home? It's not good to be sleeping outside in your condition."

Her condition? Oh, she hadn't realized that it was that obvious that she was with a child. "I didn't really have a choice."

"What happened that your only option was sleeping on the road thirty leagues from the nearest village?" His concern for the pregnant elf was evident.

For a minute, Nevaeh considered telling him the truth. But she doubted that he would believe her. She hardly even believed it herself.

"I- My- I- My flet caught on fire in the middle of the night. My husband didn't get out quickly enough, and he is dead now. I didn't know what to do so I just ran and ran until I could go no further."

Legolas wasn't so sure that he believed her story, but what he did believe was that her husband was dead. Maybe not in actuality, but he was certainly dead to her. It showed in her eyes. He pitied her. After a few moments' debate with himself, he decided to help her as best he could. He just hoped that Cerynise wouldn't mind too much. He winced at the thought.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Here," Legolas offered Nevaeh his hand. She graciously took it and thanked him.

"What was your name again? I'm terribly sorry, but I've already forgotten." She blushed profusely at this.

"Legolas. Legolas Greenleaf."

Nevaeh's mouth dropped open at this. Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil? _The prince of Mirkwood_ had found her on the road? That was just rich.

"Pardon me, your highness, but I must ask. Why are you showing such kindness to a- a- a," Nevaeh searched for the right word. "A commoner?"

Legolas only grinned at her comment and shook his head. He started to guide her towards his horse.

"Commoner or not, you are quite clearly in need of aid. And since I happen to be the only one around, I must be the one to aid you." He made it sound so simple.

"Oh, well, you see, I don't really need much help. I just need to get to the nearest town and I should be alright."

At this point he had her up and sitting on the horse and was climbing up behind her. He gracefully swung up onto his horse and took the reins.

"And where, exactly are you planning on staying once you get to town?"

"I can work for my keep. But I do thank you for the ride into town."

"Oh you will have more to thank me for by the time I am done."

A deep panic swept over her at this. Was he planning on taking advantage of her too? He very well could, she was rather pregnant, and he was extremely lean and strong. He had a good archer's body, capable of holding her still while he had his way with her.

"What do you mean?" Her voice was barely more than a whisper.

"I am going to set up a room at the palace for you to stay in. You can be my honored guest for as long as you need to stay. In fact, I have more than enough room for you and your child to stay with me indefinitely."

Nevaeh's mouth dropped for the second time that day. He was offering her a place to stay? She couldn't believe it. But, of course, she couldn't stay with him. Word of the prince having taken in a girl from the road would spread in Mirkwood like wildfire, and surely the elf that had taken her would find her. There was no doubting it.

"That is very kind of you, but I don't want to impose. I can earn my keep at any flet in the village. Thank you anyways though."

"Oh no you don't. I can tell you right now that not a single elf in the village is going to hire a pregnant maid. Not when they're clearly going to have to supply you and your child with a flet of your own. No, you can stay at the palace. And believe me, it's not imposing."

"No, you don't understand. I can't stay at the palace." She was almost begging him not to have her stay with him. How ridiculous was that?

Legolas raised an eyebrow at her. "And just why not? You're not a thief are you?"

"No, I'm not. But I wouldn't fit in at all with the ladies of the court. I'm too plain."

"Don't you ever say that again. You are anything but plain, and all you need to fit in with those so called 'ladies' is a nice dress, which, I assure you, I can provide for you."

"Do you ever give up?"

"Not when I want something." Valar! He hadn't meant to say that. He wasn't even sure why he thought it. Why on Middle Earth did he want her to live at the palace so badly? It was simply because he felt badly for her. He had always worn his heart on his sleeve, and it was showing right now. That had to be it. He loved Cerynise, and he was not thinking about this girl.

However, she was quite exquisite . . . Her cheeks were very defined, and her mouth was full. Her hair was the colour of chocolate almost. It was a rich, dark brown, but it carried a hint of gold throughout. It was fascinating. No! He absolutely was not thinking about how beautiful this girl was!

"Alright," Nevaeh gave in, "I will stay with you for a while. But once I am able to, I shall find my own flet."

"If you so desire it, I can have one built for you. Just call it sympathy for what you have been through."

"What I have been through?" She was confused for a moment before she remembered her story.

"The fire."

"Right, the fire."

"Did you forget?"

"No, it's just that . . . so much has happened in such a short period of time . . . I drew a blank for a moment."

"You look rather pale. Here, lean back on me, and go back to sleep. You are safe now. It will do you more good than bad."

"Thank you."

Nevaeh woke up several hours later when Legolas was trying to lift her off of the horse without waking her. If she weren't sure a light sleeper, he would have been successful, considering how much care he was taking not to disturb her. She wondered at his kindness and hoped that he did not have an ulterior motive. No, a prince wouldn't be that horrible. Still, the only male she had ever met worth trusting was her father. And Legolas was by no means her father.

Indeed, Legolas Greenleaf looked much more marvelous than any father could. His hair was a long platinum blond, and his features were well defined and accented by his mild manner. Nevaeh's mother had once told her that if you were beautiful on the inside, then it showed through. If that were the case, then Legolas was an angel. He was the singular most gorgeous elf she had ever laid eyes on.

She caught herself before her thoughts turned to more explicit situations involving Legolas. She was not going to daydream about the betrothed prince of Mirkwood. That was exactly what she needed to think of him as: Prince Legolas. Not Legolas, the kind elf that had helped her when she was the most in need of his aid.

"I'm sorry to have woken you. I tried to be as gentle as possible. I guess I wasn't as gentle as I thought I was."

"No, I'm just a really light sleeper. Anything would have woken me up." Why was she trying to reassure him? He wasn't going to be offended by thinking that he had woken her up by being a little bit rough.

"I am the same way. Sometimes Cerynise's snores keep me up all night. Alas! I will not speak of that now! We have arrived at the palace. I will show you to your room and have Thessi bring up some dresses for you to try on. You'll be in need of a nightgown as well. I shall have to remember when I talk to Thessi."

"Really, you don't have to get me any clothes. I have what I am wearing, that is enough."

"It certainly is not! I will not have you wearing the same dress every day of your stay here. Now be a good girl and let me get you a wardrobe."

Nevaeh grumbled her consent. She decided it was wiser to just let him do whatever he wanted for her. That way she wouldn't have to waste her breath arguing with him.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Nevaeh couldn't remember ever owning so many dresses and nightgowns and other such garments. Legolas had equipped her with a very full wardrobe. She had tried to argue, but he had insisted. Now she had gowns in every colour and design. She couldn't believe this was happening to her.

She picked up the blue dress with almost no lace or bows or frills on it. It was a sapphire blue and by far her favorite gown. It had a bit of a low neckline, but no gentleman would dare look down it. She slipped the nightgown she was wearing over her head and put on the dress.

It fit as if it were made for her, and accented her every curve. It also hid her current condition very well. The bodice was short, and the skirt was full, and it looked as if she had the normal, well-toned stomach she used to have.

Thessi came bustling into the room all in a huff.

"I see that you're awake now, Miss. If you like, I will do your hair for today. Legolas said that he was going to get you your own maid some time today, but for now I am to do whatever you please."

"I do appreciate your offer, but I am capable of doing my hair, thank you. And you may tell the prince that I don't need a maid of my own. Or anybody else's for that matter."

"Now Miss, he said that if I didn't do my best by your hair, he'd have me serve Bethalei. And I wouldn't want to be doing that, Miss. That child is a horrid young girl. None of us maids want to go anywhere near her. She'll have me redo her hair a million times until she is satisfied. And, of course, I have to do whatever pleases her, as is my station."

Nevaeh blew out a breath in exasperation. "All right, but nothing too fancy. I don't want to look like a lady of the court or anything."

"But why not, Miss? You practically are one now. The prince favors you. He has never taken anybody in like this before. Oh, you should have seen the fight he had with Cerynise last night. Oh, it was just horrible. She deserved it though. I don't know what dear Legolas sees in her."

"He got into a fight with his betrothed over me?"

"Why yes. She was wicked jealous when she found out that you were here."

"Oh dear. I won't have that. I don't even want to be here. But there was no telling that to Legolas."

"Why wouldn't you want to be here?"

Nevaeh suddenly found her feet to be of great interest, and she looked at them as she mumbled something about her hair and doing it in a sort of twist. She hadn't meant to let that slip. If she weren't more careful, she would be found out. And Elbereth knew what they would do with her them. It was as if she had a big scarlet M branded on her forehead.

Unconsciously, she rubbed her forehead and looked up at Thessi again. She had a sympathetic look on her face. "Come now child, let me do your hair for breakfast in the great hall."

Nevaeh emerged into the great hall looking like a vision. She quickly espied Legolas pouring over a couple of maps, pointing to various spots and commenting. He looked up, and when he saw her, his jaw dropped a good three inches. Quickly, he straightened and walked towards her only to be cut off by Cerynise.

"Good morning, Darling. I trust you slept well?" she asked with a gleam in her eye.

"Yes. Will you excuse me though? I have a matter to attend to."

"Anything, cupcake, I'll see you later." With this, she kissed his cheek and sauntered off, purposely swinging her hips in a provocative manner for any who cared to watch.

Legolas made his way through the crowd and approached Nevaeh.

"You look absolutely . . . stunning. That dress is perfect. The colour accents your eyes so well."

"Thank you. It's as if the clothier had me in mind when she made this gown. I adore it."

"Well, the clothier didn't, but I did when I gave her my sketch."

"You drew up a dress for me?"

"Well, yes, actually, I did. And I can see that my design was perfect."

"That it is. Thank you. You have shown me such kindness these past few days, and there is nothing that I can do for you in return."

"Well, I can think of something," he said suggestively.

Nevaeh raised her eyebrows. "I thought you were betrothed?"

His entire frame sank, and he gave a loud sigh. "Ah, that I am. Maybe I will just have to think of something else then. Will you come with me for a walk in the courtyard?"

"Alright," she said a little skeptically. She still wasn't too sure of his plans.

She took the arm he offered and they walked leisurely towards the beautiful gardens in the courtyard. They stopped in front of a fountain with a rearing horse on it. Legolas turned towards her and took her hands in his.

"Nevaeh," he said. "The moment I first laid eyes on you, my heart skipped a beat. I closed my eyes and thanked heaven that I had been blessed enough to meet you."

"I was asleep in the middle of the road," she raised an eyebrow. "I must have looked like a real lady."

"That didn't matter. The truth is, I knew that you were the one for me. The one I was meant to be with. I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you."

"Well that's just fine and dandy then." Nevaeh rolled her eyes and decided to play his little game. "But what about Cerynise? You're supposed to love her. She's your betrothed."

"That she is, but not by my choice. You see, my father said that if I couldn't find a suitable wife by my twenty-hundredth birthday, then I was to marry Cerynise, as it was a good way to insure good relations with Rivendell. I do not love her. I never have. I do not even really enjoy her company at all. She bores me. She is the same as every other lady at court. But you, you aren't, you are the most unique elf I have ever met."

Nevaeh could tell that he wasn't joking around anymore. He was serious. "Okay, so you've known me a grand total of three days. You're supposedly in love with me, and I'm supposed to be okay with that?"

"But don't you feel it too? We're meant to be together, I know it. Why can't you feel it too?"

"Legolas, my husband died three days ago, and I am carrying his unborn child. Do you really think that I am looking for another relationship right now? I don't want anything to do with males, so if you'll excuse me, I am going back to my room."

Just as she tried to leave, Legolas grabbed her arm and pulled her into his embrace. He bent his head down to kiss her. Panic flooded through her, sharp and thick. This was just like that horrible night five years ago. No! It couldn't be happening to her again! It _wouldn't_ happen to her again. She kneed him in the groin and ran as if her life were dependant on it.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Nevaeh ran up the two flights of stairs to her room. She couldn't believe it. It wasn't exactly every day that the Prince of Mirkwood proclaimed his love to you. In fact, it didn't happen at all.

She must have imagined it. Maybe it was a dream. Actually, maybe all of this was a dream. That had to be it. She was at home, in bed, having the worst dream of her life. When she woke up, Andolin would be there, as loving as ever.

"Nevaeh, I'm sorry. Please don't do this to me. I'm really sorry. I should have been more considerate about your husband. I shouldn't have told you. Please forgive me." She could hear from behind the door.

"Forgive you for taking me out to the courtyard, suggesting some rather naughty things, and then proclaiming your love to me?"

There was a pause.

"Maybe."

She couldn't help but laugh at this. Now he was begging forgiveness for loving her. Holy Eru, the realization struck her. He really did love her. Elves didn't lie.

"Alright, as long as you don't mention it again."

"Okay," there was another pause before he said, "may I come in now?"

"Yes," she said and unlocked the door.

Legolas swept into the room and looked like a child that had just done something really bad and gotten away with it. Strangely, it suited him. He was almost childish in a way. Even though he was very obviously a grown elf. Very obviously . . .

No, she wasn't going to think like that. That was not an option. Just because he was absolutely gorgeous, that didn't mean that she could ever have anything to do with him. No, he wasn't gorgeous! Not at all! Oh whom was she kidding? He was the most beautiful elf she had ever seen. Those brown puppy eyes made you melt into a little puddle right on the spot. Actually, they were doing that to her at the moment . . .

"What do you want Legolas?" Damned if she was going to let him do this to her.

"I don't know anymore. You confuse me, Nevaeh."

"Oh, just go and sound like a love-struck fool why don't you? For the love of Hobbits, get a backbone Legolas."

Wow. The Nevaeh that she had been but a week ago would never have even considered saying anything like that to another living elf. Let alone the Prince of Mirkwood. Andolin really had changed her. Especially with his last endeavor. And Eru help her, she would never let another elf make that much of a dramatic difference in her life again.

Legolas gulped and was more than a little speechless at her little rant. She didn't seem the type of elf to say something so powerful. He hadn't known she had had it in her to be that bold. Maybe, hopefully, she saw past his title then. Maybe, just maybe, she saw him as Legolas. Not the Prince of Mirkwood.

He gulped once more before replying with, "I shall try, Nevaeh. I shall indeed try."

She nodded in agreement as if to close the matter and said that that was good, all the while, the tips of her ears turning a brighter and brighter shade of red. Legolas turned to leave, but she interrupted him.

"Legolas, I do apologize for saying that. You're just fine the way you are."

He looked like a boy with a piece of candy being dangled in front of his face at this statement.

"Does that mean. . .?"

"No."

"Oh." And the candy was snatched way from in front of the little boy. Metaphorically speaking, that is. Nevaeh laughed inwardly at her little observation.

"What are you smiling about, Nevaeh?"

"Oh nothing. Don't worry your royal head over it."

"Alright then. Well, I guess I should be leaving. I will see you around."

"Goodbye," she said and quickly shut the door behind him.

If she wasn't careful, she was going to start tolerating him. Tolerance almost always turned into respect as a person. Respect as a person turned into liking, liking turned into companionship, and companionship would most definitely turn into love. Hadn't she already sworn never to fall in love with another elf again?

She had to admit though, Legolas was more than just and elf. He was a prince, and way beyond her reach. Which was just how it should be. She had no right to be here in Mirkwood, let alone a palace.

She wondered what the poor, shut down elf was doing now. She hadn't been the most gracious person to him.


End file.
